Held accountable
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Jack makes an announcement to Sam. "I can't be held accountable for the actions that follow." Pure fluff. Pure S&J shipping. One shot.
**A/N: It's been forever since I posted an SG-1 FF. I am a bit rusty, so please forgive me. I just watched the first eight seasons. It's not the same without Jack in it, but on the plus side, we gain Vala and she is hilarious!**

 **Anyways, enough rambling. This is taken from the end of the last episode of season eight. 'Moebius' Enjoy. :-)**

As the two sat side by side, a fishing rod in each of their hands, they both enjoyed the silence. Sam didn't realise just how relaxing fishing could be. There didn't seem to be an art to it, and it didn't take a lot of brain power, but just watching the water (since there wasn't supposed to be any fish in the pond) was therapeutic.

There was a definite shift in their relationship since Sam's father had died. They had crossed a line, emotionally that Sam knew she wouldn't be able to cross back over.

"I broke up with Pete," she said quietly, as she heard Teal'c and Daniel engage in their own conversation. She had been waiting for the right time to tell him, not wanting him to think that her relationship ending had anything to do with her dad's death.

Jack cleared his throat, his eyes remaining on the water. "Oh?"

Sam concealed a smile. "You knew, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? You stopped humming."

Sam laughed, remembering the awkwardness of their conversation in the elevator. Suddenly, just as quickly she turned serious again. "That didn't mean anything, you know. I... it was fun and I cared about him. He was a good man, and I think I needed the distraction but no matter how hard I tried, he just wasn't-"

"I know," he replied. Jack didn't like sharing his feelings or listening to anyone else's. It wasn't that he was heartless or uncaring, it just made him extremely uncomfortable. Sam understood that, she was much the same.

Sam took another few moments to gather the nerve to say what she wanted to say. "Sir, do you think...?"

"I do."

She raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"I do."

Sam smiled to herself. Was it really that easy?

"I'm going to retire."

"Really?"

"You don't want me to?"

Sam cleared her throat. Did she want him to? That was a loaded question. Hell yes, she wanted him to retire. Sam had wanted to do things to him for eight years, since the minute she uttered the words 'just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle'. But rules and regulations had kept them from expressing themselves in traditional ways. Sam had wanted the perfect house, the perfect yard, the perfect family... with him. So did she want him to retire? It was a no-brainer.

On the other hand, if retiring made him miserable then she didn't want it. His happiness mattered to her. It always had. She couldn't live with herself if she was the one to take that away. How could she ask him to give up his career at the Stargate program just to satisfy her?

"Sir, I..."

"Carter. If I'm retired, you are going to have to get used to calling me Jack."

She blushed. That was going to take some getting used to. "Is this really what you want?"

"I do. I've had enough of saving the planet. I've done my fair share, I reckon. It's time to see what else is out there. Besides, I think the alternative is going to be well worth the sacrifice."

Sam smiled. "No doubt, Sir."

"Carter...?"

"Right. _Jack_."

He nodded and reeled his fishing line back in only to throw it out again.

 **SAM &JACK * SAM&JACK * SAM&JACK **

"I thought they'd never leave!" Jack sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"I should probably..." she looked towards the door.

"You want some coffee?" he asked, ignoring her comment. Jack wandered into the kitchen, leaving her to follow. Sam sighed with relief as she realised that it was Teal'c and Daniel he wanted out of the house. Not her.

"You have some?" she asked, surprised.

Beer was usually his preference.

"Yeah. I brought some the other day for such an occasion."

"Oh." She smiled. "In that case, I've love one."

"Good."

Sam didn't know what to expect now. Habits were extremely hard to break and the two of them had become masters at concealing their emotions over the last near decade. It wasn't going to be an easy transition to make. She climbed up on the stool as he busied himself with the beverages. A coffee for Sam and a beer for Jack.

"You got eggs?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"I have a sudden craving for your famous omelettes. Feel like-?"

"Sure. Yeah."

Sam watched him move around the kitchen pulling things out of the fridge and cupboards. Did he always move with such grace or was that for her benefit? Holy buckets, he was gorgeous, even at his age. Sam was uneasy about the way the night was going to progress, of course they were both aware of the direction it was taking and neither one of them wanted to back down. It had taken long enough to get here and damned if she was going to be the one to walk away now. And based on Jack's current behaviour, he didn't plan to back away either.

But she also felt the need to take control of the situation. If they could break the ice, then she could perhaps stop the hammering going on inside her chest. Sam stood from the stool on shaky legs and approached him, his back to her.

Jack was startled when he turned his head to find her face inches from his.

"Let's get one thing out the way," she said nervously.

Jack's eyes immediately glanced at her lips and she felt the heat licking her skin like flames. No other man had ever been able to cause a response like this one. Sam took his head in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her his lips.

Immediately, she let out an involuntary moan, causing Jack to respond by slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. The feeling of joyous pleasure in his kiss was overwhelming. In the last eight years she had felt a physical closeness with him on multiple occasions, but now without boundaries, it felt like she was going to explode. She never knew it could feel this good.

Gently, Jack broke away, putting a small amount of distance between their lips, just enough that she could still feel the air of his breath on her face. "Carter... I- I should probably tell you that if we do this right now, I can't be held accountable for the actions that follow and I won't be able to stop-"

Sam pressed her finger to his lips. "I conquer."

"What about the eggs?" he asked, his chest beginning to rise and fall quicker than it usually did. Desire was written in his eyes, and Sam wondered if she was simply seeing her own reflection.

"They'll keep," she whispered.

Jack's reaction to the comment was instantaneous as he gently grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again, his tongue teasing the edge of her lips. He pushed her back, a little carried away by what was happening, and she bumped into the breakfast counter and stubbed her heel on the edge of the skirting board. "Oh, for crying out loud!" she winced.

Jack grinned. "I can see I'm rubbing off on you."

She smiled. "Jack..." she said sternly. "Shut up."

"Yes, Sam."

She brought his mouth back down on hers, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Her hammering heart wasn't slowing down.

 **Hope I brought you some entertainment and stayed as close to their characters as possible for someone who didn't create them ;-) review if you have the time. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Criticism said in the right way is always welcome.**


End file.
